Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story
WARNING: This series contains some murder, blood, drug references, & mild rude humor. Reader discretion is advised. ---- Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story is a fanfiction action/drama sci-fi series based on the Power Rangers franchise. It focuses on Billy Cranston's teenage son, Typhos, as he struggles to follow in his father's footsteps as a Power Ranger. This series may be part of, or adjunct to, the comic series. Plot Summary For Typhos, being the only halfling on his home planet Aquitar wasn't always easy, especially when it came to fitting in. Although his father, Billy Cranston, was a famous Power Ranger from the Planet Earth, times have changed & many of the Aquitians now saw him as a byword of disgust & his mother, Cestria, a traitor for marrying a human. A sudden twist of fate, however, comes upon Typhos when the notorious Hydro Hog, who was thought to have been slain by the Aquitar Rangers, returns & brings destruction to Aquitar. With Hydro Hog heading back to Earth as his next target, Typhos is chosen to stop him. Given his father's Morpher, Typhos must depend on his inner strengths, his intelligence, & his morale to become the best Power Ranger he can be while living a stranger on a strange planet. Characters Rangers Allies *Aquitar **Billy Cranston **Cestria **Ergan **Aquitar Rangers *Earth **Hexagon ***Agent Valerie Smith (1-) ***Agent Christine Murphy (1-) ***Agent Caleb Ross (1-) ***Agent Ferris (1-) ***Agent Maddie (1-) ***Dr. Benedict Edwards (2-) ***Brodie Douglas (3-) **Ethan Perez (3) **Monika Ristovska (4) Villains *Hydro Crew **Hydro Hog (0-) **General Slaystar (0-) ***Zestyg (0-) **Hydro Jr.https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Hydro_Jr (1-) **Hogs Jr.https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Hogs_Jr (1-) **Hydro Contaminatorshttps://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Hydro_Contaminators (1-) **Hydro Beasts ***Slimeflare (1) ***Puffrog (2) *Poison Ivies **Luc Aytes (3-) **Plant Monsters ***Vineflicker (3) *Other Villains **Primator (Flashback) **Deep Six (4) ***Nagala ***Orka ***Piranha **Professor Kane Xenoid Episodes Episode 0 - Despite being the son of a Power Ranger, Typhos has always been uncertain about his future. When the notorious Hydro Hog returns from the dead & starts kidnapping fellow Aquitians, Typhos must soon choose his destiny. Series One #Episode 1 - Upon arriving on Earth, Typhos is soon greeted & taken in by Hexagon, a secret organization whose main focus revolves around Power Rangers. While Typhos undergoes training to become an agent, Hydro Hog sends a Hydro Beast to dry out the mountains. #Episode 2 - A balloon-like Hydro Beast pollutes the city's rivers with his poisonous acid. After Agent Murphy falls ill, Typhos teams up with Agent Ross to stop this Hydro Beast. However, the two start to have trouble settling their differences as the monster continues to getaway. #Episode 3 - Typhos & Agent Murphy are sent undercover to spy on a young botany prodigy who is being targeted by an eco-terrorist group for notorious purposes. #Episode 4 - Typhos & the other Agents are tasked to escort a beautiful young ambassador from Europe who has something valuable & mysterious. However, they are soon targeted by Hydro Hog & Attuma of the lost city of Atlantis, both of whom are after what the ambassador is possessing. Pretty soon, Typhos is forced to team up with the Sub-Mariner, Namor, who has pretty much the same agenda. #Episode 5 #Episode 6 Notes Category:Series Category:Reflections: A Power Ranger's Story